Studies have characterized many drug absorption, distribution, metabolism, & elimination processes in orthotopic liver transplant patients with the long-term objective of improving the outcome of liver transplantation through observation of impaired hepatic metabolism in liver transplant patients. The Pittsburgh drug cocktail which provide model substrates specific measures for different subsets of hepatic cytochrome P450 enzymes will be used to answer critical questions related to the overall drug metabolism status in this group patients.